


一辆没有名字的车车

by nihe



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihe/pseuds/nihe





	一辆没有名字的车车

Venom自诩为知晓Eddie的一切事情。  
大到Eddie身体里每一个脏器的运行情况，小如皮肤粘膜上皮细胞的兴荣凋亡，如果再细致一点，他还能从Eddie的记忆中数出他与Annie接吻的次数——他总是免不了把这和自己与Eddie可怜巴巴的那么一次相比，然后理所当然地感到了一丝委屈。  
其实Venom并没有好好考虑过接吻这一问题，人类的舌头那么短，不过是互相把舌头伸进对方的口腔，怎么Eddie的表情像是快要升天了一样。  
“Eddie，”他曾经委委屈屈地问他，“舌吻真的很爽吗？”  
“……什么？”Eddie的反应是赶紧抓了把薯饼塞他嘴里，生怕他又有什么奇怪的想法。  
Venom乖乖吞下了薯饼，舌尖还留恋地包裹住他的手指舔了舔，眼睛还是一动不动地盯着他，“我们舌吻吧。”  
“什么？不、不、唔……该死……”Eddie抓着薯饼的手到底没有Venom快，他感受到那条长而滑腻的舌探入他的口腔，舌尖抵住他的硬腭逗似的勾了勾，再探入硬腭后方的软腭，几乎快要碰到他的腭垂。  
要命。Eddie说不出话来，只好假装在内心深处把Venom骂成一摊软乎乎的黏液。  
“舒服吗，Eddie，”他听见Venom说，语气间带了些不易察觉的兴奋，“我是不是比Annie更棒？”  
“不……没有……你出来!”Eddie在心里以一个星期的巧克力相要挟，终于让自己从这个窒息的吻中抽离出来。瞪了Venom一眼。  
“以后不可以这样。”  
Venom委屈地舔着Eddie喂到嘴边的一块巧克力，偷偷看了对方一眼。  
Eddie脸上的潮红还未褪去，唇边沾着一些巧克力酱和可疑的水渍。再联想到他将舌头伸到Eddie口腔中时他有些迷离的眼神，和感受到的他的愉悦与战栗，由此得出的结论是——Eddie在与他舌吻时分明是很舒服的。可他就是不承认。  
人类真是种奇怪的生物。

“Eddie，我饿了。”Venom从他的身体中探出头，用舌尖舔了舔他颈部的肌肤，舌尖蹭到的是一种微咸的汗水的味道。  
是Eddie的味道。  
然而对方恍若未闻，只是呼吸逐渐沉重了起来，Venom甚至能感受到他身上的每一个细胞都处在癫狂的边缘，像是为了回应某种感召，Eddie下身的器官缓缓站了起来，把宽松的居家裤顶出一个小帐篷。  
“Eddie？Eddie？”他试图呼唤他的名字，这样的场景他只在Eddie的记忆中见过，大概是“打炮”，和生殖行为有关。  
剩下的它也不知道，Eddie仿佛在刻意回避这个话题。  
Eddie专注地盯着电视里赤身裸体的女人，把手伸向下体，想要抚慰自己已经勃起的分身。  
直到Venom将自己的舌搭在Eddie的手上时，Eddie才低下头，目光与Venom短暂相接，又很快地移开了。  
“Eddie，”他听见Venom小声说，“你这是在做和性有关的事吗？可以让我帮你弄出来吗？”  
“我饿了。”  
Eddie实在无法拒绝Venom，因为对方已经用触手灵活地剥掉了他的裤子，将他暴露在空气中的阴茎，用黏糊糊的触手包裹起来。  
电视里的女人恰好也剥了男人的裤子，用自己小巧的口含住那根阴茎套弄着。Venom依样学样，他用舌头裹住Eddie精神十足的性器，有一下没一下地舔弄着，Venom不懂章法，他只能学着女人的样子去弄那根阴茎，可是至始至终，他的目光始终没有离开Eddie。  
他看见Eddie的脸上浮现出一种介于快乐和痛苦之间的表情，不过根据相处已久的经验来看，显然是欢悦大于痛苦。这样的表情让他得到了抚慰，于是更加努力地去取悦Eddie，并如愿得到了Eddie轻微的呻吟。  
Eddie的性器被Venom弄得涨得发疼，几乎忍不住自己射精的欲望，他仰着头，身体因为到达愉悦的顶峰而轻微战栗着。  
他想射。Eddie轻微的喘息中夹杂了几句低不可闻的脏话，估计是舒服极了，久违的快感爬满四肢百骸，性器被Venom乖乖地含着吞吐，情欲的浪潮把他送向云端。  
“啊……操……”  
Venom的视线至始至终就没有离开过Eddie，这样情色的Eddie在平时可不多见，因此他把他的每一个细微的表情都刻在了脑子里。  
作为一个共生体，他无法理解人类谓的性与快感。在他看来，高潮不过是刺激刺激神经就能做到的事，因此他也无法理解人类为什么执着于性。  
但当他看见Eddie沉溺于情欲而不自知的模样时，很奇怪地——从他内心深处涌出一股莫名的激动感，他敢肯定这种情绪既不来源于他自身，也不来源于Eddie自身，是两人心意相通间共有的情绪。  
下体源源不断的快感让Eddie有些飘飘然，连眼睛都不知道往哪瞟，一会瞟到Venom细长殷红的舌，一会瞟到电视上的女人饱满的胸部。  
那女人伺候完男人的阴茎，正握住男人的手按在自己饱满的胸部上揉搓着。  
Eddie呼吸一滞。  
他感到Venom放开了他的阴茎，转而用触手伸进自己的T恤下摆，将T恤捞到自己的胸部以上部位，露出两枚色泽黯淡的乳粒。  
“是这样吗？”Venom学着电视里的模样将触手按在Eddie的乳头上，用力地搓揉着，小小的乳粒在触手的拉扯作用下逐渐变得硬挺而涨大。而Eddie终于没有再压抑住自己的呻吟，“操……Venom……Venom……别……”  
回应他的是Venom的缠绕。  
Venom的触手握着他的阴茎轻轻套弄着 ，就连乳粒也被触手玩弄着，他几乎黏在了他的身上，舌头一阵乱舔，从额际到眼眶再到湿润的唇与锁骨。  
快感过于强烈，以至于他只能吐出几个单音节词，他从头到脚的一切，乃至身体里的每一个细胞都染上了Venom的烙印，全身都是Venom的气息。  
耳畔的呻吟声忽然响亮起来，Eddie回过神，发现是电视里的那一对已经做好了扩张，男人扶着他硬挺的性器往女人的身体里送。  
待到Eddie回过神时，Venom已经分开了他的双腿，将自己冰凉的触手抵在Eddie的后穴口。  
“我没找到那个入口，”Venom歪着头看着他，伸出触手碰了碰他紧致的后穴，“……这个可以吗？”  
还不待他拒绝，那根触手就强行挤进了狭窄的甬道，引得Eddie惊喘一声。Venom亦是初经情事，触手强行挤入甬道的滋味并不好受，他像是被Venom撕裂成了两半，一半升上了天堂，另一半处在极深极深的地狱。  
“Venom……Venom……”他梦呓似的唤着他的名字，他能感受到Venom的一部分就埋在他的身体内，毕竟触手此刻还在不安地蠕动着，电视里的呻吟，焦灼躁动的空气，气氛焦灼得恰到好处 仿佛一切都是为了Venom而生的。  
Venom突然有些明白为什么人类喜欢做爱了，因为人类的甬道里湿润而温暖，探进去后让他产生一种再也出不来的错觉。  
在Eddie粗重的喘息声中，Venom动作缓慢地开始抽插，这对Eddie和Venom来说都是一种新奇的体验。在交合中，Eddie的下腹已经出了一层薄汗，被Venom蹭了蹭，便与Venom的体液黏成了一片，湿乎乎的。  
他们在沙发上忘情地交合，连电视什么时候关掉的都不知道。Venom的学习能力很强，他能把Eddie拨撩到软得跟水似的，也熟知了他每一个敏感点。甚至触手在后穴内抽插时的咕啾水声也没能掩盖住他断断续续的呻吟。  
太浪了。神智还算清醒时，Eddie如是想到，他和Annie都没玩过这么浪的。  
被触手填满的后穴里骤然又塞进来一根触手，像是为了抗议Eddie在和他上床时脑子里还想着别的女人似的，Venom的动作显得有些粗暴和急躁，在敏感点顶弄了几下把人顶得浑身瘫软后，又凑上去和他接吻，把Eddie已经软绵绵的呻吟堵在了口中。  
妈的。  
Eddie迷迷糊糊地骂了一句。  
他的身体随着触手的动作骤然缩紧了，身子猛得抖了几下，快感强烈到他只觉得眼前划过一道白光。  
Eddie的性器射出一股股浓稠的精液，他的小腹，大腿上到处都是精液的痕迹，显得情色至极。  
“我之前就说过，我饿了。”Venom舔了舔嘴唇，在Eddie惊讶的目光中用一种餍足的姿态俯下身去，将他小腹和大腿上的精液舔舐干净。  
“不、不行，这不能吃，这不是食物——”  
“谢谢，Eddie。”在对方瞬间爆红的脸色中，Venom伸出舌尖来舔了舔唇边尚未干涸的精液，“味道不错，我吃饱了。”


End file.
